


She Was Radiant

by geminibaby28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Hermione Granger, Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, F/M, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminibaby28/pseuds/geminibaby28
Summary: Draco Malfoy thought Hermione Granger on the battle field was a spectacular sight.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 45





	She Was Radiant

Draco Malfoy thought Hermione Granger on the battle field was a spectacular sight.

The way she moved, with smooth and precise movements was beautiful to watch. The way she twisted, turned, dodged stray spells with the confidence that she knew exactly what she was doing, knew exactly where she was and knew exactly where she had to get to. She seemed unstoppable. Leaving destroyed enemy after enemy in her path and shadow, constantly on the move, constantly on the lookout. It was incredible. Eye catching. Hypnotising. Draco was not surprised that other fighters paused like he was doing to watch her. He knew she was intelligent, clever. Brave. But here…she seemed to almost revel in battle. And from the multitude of lights from different spells lighting up the battlefield, she looked brilliant. Radiant.

It was at that moment she twirled around, having just defeated another enemy. Only for a second she caught Draco's eye, but it seemed like she held the gaze for years. Her face was set, her eyes on fire. She looked breathtaking, so very much like a fallen angel it made Draco's heart ache for her. She faltered, her wand still raised so that it appeared to be pointing at him. The moment shattered and then she was gone, whirling around to continue to fight.

Like nothing between them had ever happened. And maybe it never had.

And so Draco Malfoy pulled his Death Eater robes closer to his body, and surged into battle recklessly, unable to care about whether he lived or died tonight.

Because nothing between them had ever happened. And could never happen.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
